The Little Things That Give You Away
by kasumili ryu
Summary: Kag& Sess After ending her affair with Inuyasha, Kagome decides to try to live her own life and claim a man of her own. What she didn't expect is that there was someone who was watching her every move to claim her life. Story better than Sum pls rate n re


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do not have near the creative experiences as Rumiko Takahashi I could only wish for a tiny pinch of what she can do. On with the show.

Chapter One: Memories

~Two years Earlier~

"Kagome, Kikyo is pregnant."

Sitting up on the mattress, my heart sinks at those four words. A cold chill goes down my spine. We just made love and now he tells me this. Talk about a mood killer. My best friend/lover had just gotten married a few weeks ago to his high school sweetheart and now he was telling me that his new wife is pregnant. How much worst could it get? I knew that I shouldn't have answered the phone when I saw his name on my caller id, but I love him too much to let him go. Maybe the helpless romantic in me thought that he was calling to say that he made the biggest mistake of his life and he never should have married Kikyo. I hate it when I'm wrong about things.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say." I told him as I turn to the opposite side of the bed.

What did he expect me to say? "Congratulations. I'm so happy that you guys are pregnant. I thought she was on birth control. You Liar! How could you betray me like that? Cheater you dirty bastard, you say you love me but you just keep on betraying me. I hate you what am I thinking? This is so wrong. You are an asshole for even being here right now. I cannot believe I slept with you again. You are a married man. What am I thinking? Were you thinking of her while you fucked me? I loved you Inuyasha. I have lost everything to be with you and now this. I cannot live my life like this anymore. "

But nothing came out. Nothing at all. No words of hatred. No words of love. Nothing. Just empty silence. I just couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't even tell him how I truly felt about things. How could I have been so stupid to sleep with him again after all the pain that I had to go through while he was getting married? I must be a glutton for punishment. It was because of him that my own mother disowned me, my father ashamed that I had turned out that way that I have and living a life alone because of the foolishness of my actions. My heart dies a cruel and violent death. The fragment of my heart shatter to a million pieces as I try to absorb the news he tells me. Why do I keep messing things up? Golden-brown eyes regard me as he turns to face me.

"Kagome, I promise that I'll still be there for us. We can still be together. I love you."

Extending his hand to try to grasp mine, I jerked my hand before he could grab me; wrapping the black silk blankets around my naked form my body trembles. My eyes burn with tears that threaten to spill out of their depths. Shakily, I try to stand up. My legs feel like jell-o. I could only lean against the doorframe. I can't even look at him, but I have no choice. Trying to maintain what is left of my dignity I turn at look at the man that I have loved for the past 3 years.

"What? How can you say that Inuyasha? Kikyo is pregnant with your pup and now you are coming out with "We can still be together?" You can't have your cake and eat it too you know. Maybe." My body starts turning numb from the pain. "Maybe, this is a sign that we shouldn't be together anymore." (Because there is, nothing left of me)

"Kagome, please don't say that." He pleads.

"Inuyasha, please take your stuff and leave. I want my key back. Please return to your pregnant wife and leave me alone. You are no longer welcome here. "

"Kagome." He pleads again

"GET OUT!" I all but shout at him. Why was he still here? Looking at me with a sense of longing on his traitorous face? I couldn't believe that I gave up my life and my family for him. When apparently he is just a selfish asshole who thinks that he can get anything he wants. I just wanted to cry. Cry out my sadness; cry out to the ultimate betrayal. But I couldn't do that with him there on my bed.

"Okay Kagome, I'll do what you ask." And with that, Inuyasha grabbed his clothing from the floor. While he gets dressed, my body is frozen. The only thing hold me up is the door frame that I am leaning against. Walking towards the front door, Inuyasha leaves his key on the coffee table "I will always love you Kagome." The door closes behind him and he walks out.

Shakily, I fall to the ground. I can't believe what had just happened. How could I be so stupid to think that he would come back to me? My mind goes numb as I curl up in a ball. Tears stream down my face as I cry out my loneliness. As if looking for the outside, I see myself crying my heart out on the carpeted floor. The heart-wrenching sobs rack my body as I lay. The scent of salt fills the room as I try to drown myself in my sorrow.

A cold hand wipes my tears from my cheek. When I look up, eyes the color of gold look into my ebony orbs. A crescent moon lies on his forehead. He looks so familiar. I've seen him before in my dreams, but who is he? As his lips part, his warm breath hits my face as he says…

"This is WYBB your station for the best Rock and Alternative. The current time is..."

"What the hell?" I say as I sit up on my mattress. Turning towards my alarm clock, I noticed that the current time is 6:20am. Laughing slight to myself, I fall back onto my pillows. "Time to get to work." It's Monday. The worst day of the workweek. It means that it's another week of dealing with assholes and living a very bland life where no one cares I exist. Yep, it's Monday. Ever since that terrible night two years ago, I've been having the same nightmare. Some time it will vary, like the clothing I'm wearing or Inuyasha turning into a donkey, but it always ends the same. As if I need a constant reminder of the complete failure, I am. But who knows, maybe this week, will be different.

Did I mention that I hate it when I'm right about things like that??


End file.
